Modern industrial control systems have enabled factories and plants with machinery to become partly or wholly automated. The various processes, assets, parameters, alarms of a plant can be monitored and controlled via the use programmable logic controllers (PLCs) that are coupled to the machinery. PLCs can be monitored and controlled via higher level systems which can comprise graphical interfaces such as, HMI (Human Machine Interface). HMI enable users to navigate a control system at different levels. A top level HMI can show the user a view spanning an entire establishment monitored by the control system. Detailed views are also enabled by the HMI that allow the user to drill down to investigate various parts of the control system.